space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode62
The Calm Before the Storm We picked things up on Veilos in the Star Chamber (we need one of these). Pete and Kiwi had only spent the previous day humping the Star so they kept at it. Kiwi Fails another Star Block, because of Sleep Deprivation, screwing Pete again, then the Rules Changed so that everybody had to make their own Rolls! Pete became attuned during this time. Oz, also spent the day with the Star trying to catch up on the Orb-frenzy. Things were going well for him until the third block when suddenly he found himself using three bennies to make the final check. At some point that day (its all a bit of an Orb-blur), Gus from House Hubertus called Oz. He was very concerned about Aglea's behaviour and unusually candid about his concerns. Oz took the opportunity to play a hunch that Aglea was being controlled by Shadow Reavers and suggested as much to Gus. He actually took the suggestion seriously and agreed to investigate further. We sent him the schematics for the anti-Shadow Reaver field over with his promise to encourage Aglea to enter conversations about joining the Alliance. Oz and Gus also shared concerns about that little shit, Gavril, with Gus agreeing to try and keep him away from Xena. Oz may have overstepped things a bit when he mentioned the Dreamworld but overall, it was a very encouraging turn of events. Later on, another call came in via telepathy (to the whole party). It was Zargax checking in. We hadn't heard from him since we revived Ophilius so it was good to connect again. He gave us a bunch of interesting information: * Halls of Orta ** We told him that the Halls of Orta were on Hubertus Prime ** He told us a bit of the history of the White Nub (is that the right name?) *** Its a legendary location that is fabled to only unlock for the right people. It's basically some kind of Sword in the Stone tale with many people trying - and failing- through the ages. There was something about "The Petening", but we haven't followed up on it yet. ** He also told us that we would need the Star to open it - good to know ahead of time! * Shadow Reavers in Hubertus ** We told him what was going on in Hubertus and he put the dots together and figured it was probably Yaw being spiteful after escaping our field-prison on Oros * We told him that Yala was seriously pissed at "Zargax the Defiler" ** He described how he 'reaved' her planet and left no souls behind ** To his credit, he did sound a little remorseful * Reaver fleets ** He confirmed the info we got from Yaw about three 'massive' Reaver fleets ** He told us that they were deploying to attack and likely they would be hitting us where it hurts the most (i.e. home worlds) ** We can expect some feints to draw us out and then massive attacks on all we hold dear * Zargax was pretty sure that we don't actually have 6-8 months before the end of everything ** he also mentioned that NoJ was making things worse with whatever he was doing, which could possibly be trying to collapse the Multiverse into a single Instance? This would solve the Soul Imbalance Issue, but would likely cause other Problems? ** he also mentioned that we're in the 'calm before the storm' and shit was about to hit the fan ** quote: "don't get attached to anything" * Finally, Zargax revealed that he would like to undergo a 'Restoration' and become a Progenitor. ** He believes that the the Star can do that for him even though to our knowledge nobody has ever forsaken Reaver-dom to become a Progenitor ** Its unclear where he expects the host-body to come from but hopefully he conforms to Progenitor tradition and asks permission first *** The Church of the Gineer might be a good source While visiting with the Progenitors, we contacted the Chief about some of the Ultranet manipulation that we'd been seeing. He confirmed that it was the Reavers doing it and it was standard procedure. When asked if he could help he said that it would be tough since his context was 24,000 years out of date but luckily we had 001 with us who agreed to help him get up to speed. They agreed to try and thwart the Reavers as best they could and specifically to help with allowing the Progenitor news to spread, if possible. After the Progenitors we briefly spoke with 001 (who had accompanied us) to see if he could help us narrow down the Reaver Fleet locations. Unfortunately, he determined that they were not using the gate network at all. This could only mean they were using their torn-space tech to move around. In the final block of the day, while Pete and Kiwi continued their mad-humping (that must be some serious carpet-burn), Oz put on his tinfoil hat and contacted the Wisps. Spirit Lore works with them as well since they are basically anti-Shadow Reavers. Unfortunately, Oz spoke to a medium-level military crew member who wasn't super useful other than to identify the locations of two Progenitor Weapon Depots (this logger can't remember for sure but I'm pretty sure he gave us the intel). Oz tasked the XSC with salvage operations since they are specialists in such things. He also described a strong desire to escape the Star which included dreams of destroying it. They may be helpful later, when/if we need to do that, but if they get bodies before then we shouldn't let them anywhere near it. The next morning after a busy night of dream-training, arch-magiking, and epic-teching we awoke with a plan to visit the Progenitors. When we arrived, Yala was back on her feet and freaking out. Her main beef seemed to be deep hatred of reavers combined with impatience. Thankfully, Pete was there to let her know that Shadow Reavers were infesting Hubertus so she then had a focus for her rage. She stormed off with plans to purge them in not-so-subtle ways. After that, we spoke with each of the Progenitors: * Ophilius ** He was trying to calm Yala with little effect ** Wants to accompany us when we retrieve the three Progenitor ships from the Redemption-zone * Yala ** We chased her down to calm her. She liked seeing Skellgrax die but gave all the credit to Traxis. ** She was trying to convince Willema to join her but without much success * Willema ** She seemed easier to talk to but professed a desire to move somewhere closer to nature with 'tree ships' ** Since Yala was trying to recruit others to join her Hubertus-purge it seemed like a good idea to help her ** Kiwi worked out a deal with the Monarchy Queen for willema to join them in their tree fleet which nicely gets her away from Yala while also placing her with, as Oz put it, 'key allies.' * Gaeta/Mariana ** Both of them were deep in project blocks building Transdimensional Radiation Protection fields ** they were using the power of the Star to pull it off which likely meant that Reavers could not easily do the same * Death Heart ** Somebody mentioned the Death Heart. Progenitor or Zargax? This logger cannot remember ** it was the Reaver version of the Star ('there are many orbs') ** it is a 'soul void' and very nasty - hopefully the Reavers don't have one At some point during the two days Kiwi contacted his peeps in the Squirrel Trees and arranged for a permanent gate on Kovinus. This will allow Hometree One to return while also cementing an important link between Alliance home worlds. That night we planned to sleep for three blocks to shake off sleep deprivation but were interrupted during block six with an urgent call. Yala was tearing shit up in "Ten Forward" and we were needed right away to talk her down. We arrived to see injured people and, a very drunk and pissed off Yala, in her Avatar state (angel with Katana wings). As soon as we arrived she focused on us - well, she focused on Oz, at least, because Pete and Kiwi were stealthing and readying sucker punches as a show of solidarity. Our attempts to talk her down were mildly successful - she blew a hole in the station instead of us or the bystanders and then stumbled out. Pete took this opportunity to 'shoot-heal' some of the injured while Oz went after her. Kiwi was wisely silent during this time but no doubt ready to spring into deadly action in an instant. Oz managed to get through to her by offering to reunite her with her husband, Raydin, in Kovinus if she would calm down. It worked, she lost her Avatar state and then puked like a champ. After that Oz quietly talked her down and saw her safely to bed. We left off there as block six ended with plans to go after the three surviving Progenitor ships with Ophilius and Yala along as 'observers'. For those keeping track, we had 8 blocks (and 4 sleep blocks) of action. As far as this Logger remembers, anyway. 33 Generic 11 Mystic for Karlid 1 Bennie for SADD1 1 Combat . Back to Space Junk LogCategory:Space Junk